Cars and Credit Cards
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Peter and Wade gets a piercing and Peter suffers the consequences from his dads.


It was Saturday evening when Peter and Wade decided to go home. Wade said he had something to do so he went off.

Peter knows he's lying. There's nothing to keep Wade busy aside from eating lots and lots of tacos or sneaking in to his room. He watched the blonde guy trailed off leaving him in front of Stark Towers.

Entering the building he was touching and rubbing his ear feeling the piece of metal attached to it. 'I wonder what would dads think about this' he thought to himself. Wade and he just got a piercing from a tattoo shop right around the corner. At first he disagreed with the idea until Wade had finally convinced him to get one. Besides it looks cool.

Peter and Wade was in their senior year now. They have been going out for almost a year now. Peter's dads never liked Wade but despite that they still see each other and work things out in their relationship.

When he reached the top floor where they live he scanned the room carefully looking for his dads. He went to his room to fix himself up hoping he could hide the earring that was now attached to his left ear. His phone vibrated and see that Wade had texted him. "I MISS YOU ALREADY."

Peter smiled from that text. He didn't reply when he received another one from him. "I'm in my bed naked" he rolled his eyes and threw his phone back to his bed. 'Trying to sext me again huh' he thought.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN NAKED WADE?" he decided to give him a reply.

"AUUUH. RUINING THE MOOD PETE?"

"I JUST FIGURED WE COULD DO SOME EXPERIMENTING—YOU KNOW." Peter rolled his eyes again.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH EXPERIMENTING THIS DAY WADE" he was talking about the piercing they just had.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY DADS WOULD BE FOND OF THIS." Peter flipped his phone and threw it on his bed. Wade didn't reply. He seems to getting himself 'busy.' Peter laid down his bed his arms covering his eyes.

"Sir Peter. Your dads are requesting your presence in the dining room." The English voice announced. It was already time for dinner. Peter took off his earring hoping his dads would not recognize the pierce and head straight down to the dining room.

Peter took a seat on the chair and Steve puts their plates in front of them. They're having pasta this evening. "This is good." Peter said looking at his pops.

"Yeah. I just learned the recipe earlier watching Iron chef" he looked back at his son.

Tony was all quiet consuming his food. It was enough proof to know Steve had done a wonderful dish. Wonderful enough to keep Tony shut for a while.

Steve can't stop staring at Peter because he notices that his sons left ear is a bit reddish. He thought for one second that maybe he was getting sick because back then when Peter was sick his ears would turn red and all sweaty.

"Peter are you sick?" Steve asked

Tony looked at his son and Peter looked at his pops and dads. "Uhhmm, no." he said swallowing his pasta. "Why?"

"Your left ear seem to be irritated." He points to his son's ear.

Peter chocked a bit thinking that if this goes on they would find out that he had a piercing. "Oh. Yeah. I feel a bit nauseas." He faked a cough trying to sniff.

Steve stood up to try and see Peter's temperature. He placed his hands on his son's forehead. His pops tilted his head when he felt nothing. Tony on the other hand carefully examined Peter's left ear.

"Hmmmm. He may not be sick Steve." Tony said standing up.

"Mind telling us where'd you get that piercing?" he added.

Steve raised his eyebrow looking at Tony. He then looked at his son's left ear noticing that there is a pierce.

"Yeah. Mind telling us where'd you get that Pete?" Steve said going back to his seat.

His dads clearly not pleased about his piercing. He had no choice but to explain what happened.

"So. You and that Wade kid still seeing each other huh." It was no question. Peter just nodded at his dad.

Steve and Tony really did not know what to do with Peter's piercing. Surely they were not happy about it but they can't do anything because it's already done.

"Are you turning into a gangster? "His pops asked hysterically.

"What? What—no!" Peter said

"Then why'd you had that?"

"I think it would be—cool" he said quietly staring at his empty plate.

"Cool?" Tony was piqued by the idea.

"If you want to be cool I could give you your sports car and your own credit card!" he said.

"Those kids from your school then now would think you're the coolest kid in town" he added.

Peter was months away from graduating high school and he was excited with the idea of him having his own car and credit card.

"R—Really?" his face lighten up looking at his dads.

"No!" Tony said firmly.

"Well your dad and I were thinking of giving it as your graduation present—" Steve said.

"But unfortunately you just decided to have a piercing and we didn't like it Mr. Smarty pants." Tony continued.

"And. We might have to reconsider giving you your own car."

"Oh. And Credit card." Tony chugs the remains of his juice and went to his lab for his daily routine. Steve cleaned the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them.

Peter was devastated on what he's father had said. Months from now he would be riding his own car not worrying from any expenses because of his credit card—and all of that went to a *poof* when he decided to have a piercing. "Well at least I'm not grounded." He said to himself.

"Oh and you're grounded for two weeks!" Tony shouts from his lab.

Peter growled and went upstairs to his room to repent his actions and sees his phone blinking.

There were several messages coming from one person. Wade.

It said: "OOOH BABY I'M HOT"

"I NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

"UHH, LET ME SPANK THAT GORGEOUS ASS OF YOURS"

"PETE?"

"BABY?"

"HELLO?"

"…"

Peter then again rolled his eyes.


End file.
